Hush Little Angel
by EnvyWrath
Summary: A slave since he was young.. A "toy" as he grew into adolescence.. Will he ever get his happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

I winced as the shackles were replaced around my wrists. The cold steel seemed to burn my skin on contact. The guards left, closing the door behind them and leaving me in the cold and somewhat dark room. My shackles were connected to steel plates which were bolted to the floor, to restrict my movement.. Though, it wasn't like I was going anywhere.

I sighed, softly, and lowered myself to sit upon the cold stone floor. I shivered; it was really cold in here. The only article of clothing on my thin, pale body was a pair of baggy shorts which barely stayed on to begin with. I laid back as best I could, my back hitting the floor and making me shudder at the cold again.

You see.. I'm a slave of a dark kingdom. I know not the name as I have been in this castle for as long as I can remember. I've never done regular slave work.. I think it would be better then what _I_ have to do..

Back when I was young, my mother refused to bed with the king.. So he had her killed, but not before telling her that it would be her youngest child who would be the one to pay for her disobedience.. I.. Was the youngest. So since then, I've been the king's personal sex toy. I was five then. I haven't seen my brothers in eleven years.. I doubt they remember me, I don't want them to remember me..

The door to the room swung open, flooding it with light from the hall. I quickly stood, biting my lower lip at the lingering pain in my lower back as the king stepped in. His silver hair hung low, reaching his mid-back and his gold-yellow eyes bore though me, causing another shudder to pass through my body. I hated that man..

"You were very disobedient today. For that, you will get no form of nourishment for five days. Is that understood?" His voice echoed through the room, his eyes never leaving me.

"Yes.. Sir.." I was used to this. I was very disobedient. Though, I was also very weak physically so he always got his way anyways..

"Good." He turned and left, the door closing again.. Again leaving me alone in the cold room.

I was used to not being fed.. My small frame is proof of that. I sat down again and ran my hands through my, once, chocolate brown hair. It was now closer to a black colour thanks to the lack of sunlight and nourishment. I laid back again. Maybe if I slept.. The hunger pains wouldn't settle in..


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to someone standing over me. Whoever it was had placed a blanket over me in an attempt to warm me up.. I blinked up at the person. Silver hair..—Wait..

"Y-Your Highness!" I quickly jumped up, the blanket thrown from my body in my moment of panic.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" That wasn't the king's voice..

"Who are you..?" I looked at the person. Male, silver hair like the king's.. Only.. Prettier and better kept, also longer. Clear aqua coloured eyes stared at me.

"Prince Sephiroth." The prince said plainly, making me blink. There were princes? I had never known the king would have had children.

"Wh-.. Why are you here p-prince?" I was so nervous. Never, ever, have I talked to anyone besides the king or his guards.

"Father has fallen ill and the guards leaked information that you were here." He raised a hand to pat my head. "I didn't wish to move you until you were awake."

"M-.. Move.. Me..?" I couldn't believe it! Was I going to leave this hell hole?

"Yes, until father is better.." He seemed to have a bit of sadness in his voice.. Did he know what exactly I did..?

"O-Oh.. I see.." I quickly looked at the floor. So much for getting away from this hell.. "Why not just leave me here then..?"

I couldn't see it.. But I think the prince was quite shocked by what I had said.

"Well.. I can't just leave you in here. And who knows, maybe.. Maybe he won't get better." I caught the tail end of a whispered 'Hopefully'.. So he didn't like his father either..

"Okay.." I whispered, I was tired and.. Damn.. The hunger pains kicked in. The feeling of someone kicking you in the gut as hard as they can.. That would be an accurate description.. My stomach gurgled in mutiny..

"You're hungry.. Come, I'll get you something from the kitchens." The prince unlocked my shackles.. I rubbed at my raw wrists and blinked up at the tall male.

"Thank you.." My voice was but a whisper, but he nodded in acknowledgement.

….

The castle is so big! I've been through the entire east wing! Sephiroth led me around and I followed. He even gave me new clothes! Black as night pants and a vibrant red tunic with gold patterns along the bottom, black leather boots.. I even got a shower! Not just a hose down with a spraying hose but a nice, warm shower! With soap too! My hair.. I guess it was just dirty, because it went back to being a chocolate colour! And.. For the first time in Ages, I got to see my eyes.. They were still their beautiful sky blue.. Just like all of my brother's.. My brothers..

"Prince.." I stopped as he was pointing out where the library was. He stopped immediately and looked back at me.

"What is it?" He asked, his head tilting off to one side.

"Do you know where my brothers are?" I asked, biting my lower lip then, I was scared.. But.. I really wanted to see them.. I had this.. This Need inside my heart.. I Had to see my older brothers..

"Who are they? I can check the slave registry.." He had moved back to me, placing his hands upon my shoulders.. He was really tall..

"I-I don't think they're slaves.. B-But their names are Cloud and Roxas.." I studdered.. I've never studdered..

"Cloud..? Cloud is your bother?" The prince seemed to be excited.

"Blond with eyes like mine..?" I had to make sure we were talking about the same person.

"I know your brother! So you're Sora!"

He continued to ramble on.. But.. The thing that struck me was my name.. So they had remembered.. Cloud did at least.. My name.. I haven't heard it in so long.. I almost forgot my own name..

"He always talks about how he wished he could find his brother! Now look! I found you! He'll sure he'll be happy to see you!" With that, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me along towards the west wing.

On our way, another silver haired person caught my eye. I paused for a moment, making Sephiroth look back. "What is it?"

"Who is that..?" I pointed to the male watching from a doorway, similar aquamarine eyes to that of Sephiroth.

"Oh, that's my younger brother Riku, now let's hurry."

Upon finally arriving there was sudden life in the hall. People moving all over the place as Sephiroth called for Cloud. A large blond male, which hair styled similar to my own, moved towards us, shining blue eyes moving over Sephiroth to me and back. He was clad in black attire, he must have been a knight..

"What did you need Seph?" The male asked, paying me little to no attention.

"Look who I found." Sephiroth grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him.

"Who's this?" Cloud frowned, looking down at me.. Then, sudden recognition flashed in his eyes. "S-Sor..?"

"It's Sora." I huffed, then remembered.. That was his nickname for me.. But before I could say anything else, Cloud wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug. Tears collecting and then falling from his eyes.

"Sora I thought we lost you! When mom was sent to die.. I thought you were sent with her!" Cloud cried hard against my shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Roxas!"

"Roxas..?" I managed to squeak out the name of my other brother. "Where is he..?"

Cloud released me, then turned around and bellowed out, "Roxas! Come here!"

A shorter blond male came scurrying from another room just down the hall. His hair messily spiked upwards and identical blue eyes on Cloud until he got to us.

"What do you need Cloud?" Roxas was in the same outfit as Cloud.. So… They had a better life then I did..

"It's Sora!" Cloud swung me around to show Roxas, his sky blues widening as I was put down.

"I-It can't be.." Roxas's jaw dropped. "Sora..?"

"That's my name.." I huffed lightly.. Had I really been missed?

"Sora!" Roxas quickly threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around my body and hugging me tightly. "Oh gods Sora! I missed you so much!"

"I-.. I missed you too.." For the first time in years.. I cried..


	3. Chapter 3

I slept with my brothers in the west wing for a few days. It was nice to be with them again. They were members of the royal guard. Such a high position compared to what I was.. Sephiroth thought that maybe, once I had strength back, I could become a member too. I knew that would never happen.. Not as long as the king was alive.

My brothers wouldn't let me go out on my own for about a week. Rather, until Sephiroth told them his father had only gotten sicker. So as soon as I was able I wandered the northern part of the castle on my own. The north part of the castle had all the gardens, a magnificent water fountain and the fruit orchards. Though, throughout my wandering, I felt someone watching and following me.

"Who's there?" I quickly turned around, panicked, my eyes darting around the flower garden I had stopped in. "A-Answer me!"

"Demanding a prince answer to a slave, such improper etiquette." It was that young prince I had seen when walking with Sephiroth; Riku.

"I-I am not a slave.." I tried to keep myself composed, confident looking.. But those aquamarine eyes.. They broke me down from the inside..

"In my eyes you are." Riku looked at me as if I was some sort of filthy creature, something foul that just shouldn't be.. To say the least.. It hurt me..

"Well, you're just a stuck up prince who should be knocked off his high-horse."

We both turned to look as Sephiroth came walking down the path. He quickly grabbed Riku by the back of his shirt and glared at him. I giggled to myself. Ever since I'd been 'rescued' Sephiroth has taken care of me whenever my brothers were off training or something.

"You just look out for him because you like Cloud." Riku was glaring at his brother.. I swear, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

"That's quite enough. He's been through a lot, you should be nicer you insolent brat." I heard Sephiroth hiss at Riku. I just kept quiet, I didn't wanna be in the fight too..

"He's just a sla-.." Riku didn't even get to finish what he was saying; Sephiroth had knocked him down with a punch to the face. The younger prince stared at him, before looking at me and glaring. I stiffened, swallowing thickly before taking a step back. I then paused..

"He's crying.." I whispered, just barely enough for me to hear myself.. There were tears forming in the prince's eyes..

"Stop your bawling and go back!" Sephiroth must have seen them too..

"I'm not bawling you idiot!" Riku had gotten up, looked at me once more.. –_Was that regret on his face? _– Before he ran off towards the castle.

Sephiroth watched the smaller prince leave before sighing and looking at me. "He doesn't mean any harm.. He's too young to know any better.. And our father had more of an influence on him then our mother did.."

I shuddered when he mentioned his father, it scared me to think what might happen to me.. If the Prince Riku was anything like the king… "Wh-Where is your m-mother?" I dared to ask..

"She died a few years after Riku was born.." Sephiroth shook his head, sighing softly. "Apparently, around the same time your mother was sent away.." I blinked, opening my mouth to say something.. Before closing it and looking at the ground beneath my feet. _Did the king kill his own wife?_ That's the thought that ran through my head instantly..

"I'm sorry.." I whispered, hanging my head a little.

Sephiroth moved closer to me, setting a hand upon my shoulder then. "Don't be little Sora.. She died knowing her sons were healthy and able to lead a good life.."

"Mine didn't.." I blurted out before even realizing what I was saying..

"I know.." Sephiroth leaned down a bit and pulled me into a hug.. I didn't expect that.. "And I am deeply sorry for that.."

I instinctively wrapped my arms around the taller male. I felt tears sting at my eyes and I fought them back as best I could. But I was fighting a losing battle.. Those tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It's alright Sora, let's get you back to your brothers now, okay?" Sephiroth was being so nice to me..

"Okay.." That's all I could muster. I was too emotionally drained now to try to speak. I just wanted to get back to my brothers and sleep..


	4. Chapter 4

News of the King recovering hit me hard.. I would surely be ripped from my brothers and thrown back into that cold cellar.. I hid beneath my brother Cloud's bed as instructed by him and Sephiroth.. I was truly frightened.. It had been almost an hour so I thought it would be okay to stretch so I crawled out from under the bed and did just that..-

I then heard footsteps outside of the door, they stopped just in front of it.. I froze before quickly diving under Cloud's bed again. I shook a little, those weren't my brothers' footsteps.. The door swung open and someone in brown leather boots stormed in.. I bit my lip hard, he'd found me.. He'd found me..

"Sora..?" A soft voice called out.

I blinked.. "Riku..?" I whispered. It seems he heard me because he knelt down and looked under the bed at me.

"There you are.. My father is looking for you." He seemed to regret saying that right away as I cringed and hid myself further beneath the piece of furniture.

I felt like a cornered animal.. Surely he was sent by his father to get me.. "Y-You can't m-make me go back there.." I managed to choke out, tears filling my eyes..

"And I won't."

I froze. "Liar.." He couldn't be sincere.. He was mean.. He was..—

"I won't take you to that man.." He.. Seemed sincere.. "Please Sora, I have to get you away from here." He reached out a hand, ushering me towards him.. I don't know why.. But I crawled out from my little sanctuary..

"Why are you helping me anyways..?" I remained sceptic as I gently grabbed his hand.

"Because he plans to kill you.." Riku seemed to tremble. I did too.. Those words took a bit to sink in..

"Why..?" I whispered.. "Why do you even.. Care..?"

"Because you weren't there when he got better apparently.." Riku squeezed my hand gently. "And because.. Your eyes..-"

There was a loud bang, a crash and then.. Footsteps.

"Shit! We have to move now!" Riku pulled me along as he began to run.

Out the door, down the halls.. My heart was beating so fast.. It was hard to keep up with him.  
Before I knew it, we were in the northern gardens. Sneaking behind the older looking elms, Riku began patting at the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice low and panicked.

"For the loose.. Brick." He muttered, shoving a fairly large brick forward, making an opening big enough for us to crawl through. "Go!"

I nodded quickly and crawled through, Riku following behind me and replacing the brick once we were on the other side.

"Now that we're outside the castle walls we have to be more careful." Riku whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me along the wall.

"Where are we going..?" I asked biting my lip..

"A secret place." He said turning his head to look at me. "Where I know you'll be safe."

I blinked, his eyes.. More of a crystalline sea foam colour than his brother's.. I had only seen the sea once as a child.. But the colours stayed clear as day in my mind.. He gave my arm a tug, I must have been slowing down.. I wasn't used to running and I was tiring fast.. "Please, can we take a break?"

Riku turned to me, then sighed turned back around, kneeling down. "Hop on my back, I can carry you.."

I stepped back shaking my head. "N-No.. Prince you shouldn't ha..-"

"I said hop on." He huffed at me.. I quickly did as I was told and got on his back. Arms wrapped around my thighs as he stood and kept moving. "Geez, you're light.."

I didn't know what to say.. Was that a compliment or some mean jab at my malnourishment? Whatever it was, I wasn't in any position to say anything.

"Hold on.." Riku stopped and listened. I heard nothing but it seemed he did.

"What is it?" I whispered.. Then I heard it too.. The thundering sounds of horses running. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to whimper softly.

"Shh, just hold on." Riku muttered and began to move again, this time, away from the walls around the castle and off towards the old forest.

"There they are!" I heard someone shout.

A muttered "Shit" came from Riku and he booked it for the trees. A sharp pain spread through my right shoulder. A loud cry came from me. Riku was asking what was wrong, before I could answer something hit me in the head.. And everything.. Went black..


End file.
